Talk:Ihnamund
Have you already determined which party corresponds to which seat for all of Ihnagau, or just for Ihnamund? If you want, I could help with that. 77topaz (talk) 21:05, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :No, not yet. I would like to do that alongside writing the articles, so I can think a little about how the history, demographics etc. influence the politics. If you want to help you are welcome. :) I would suggest noting down any ideas (English is fine) so I can develop them into articles. --Semyon 21:13, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hmm... I think a map showing the individual Wahlkreise would be useful. Anyway, my suggestions for the politics would be something like this: *Ihnamund (14 seats) **Arbeitspartei (7') (A, D, G, H, L, M, N) **TuR ('4) (B, E, F, J) **Liberalen (2') (C, I) **Minderheiten ('1) (K) *Stargard (9''' seats) **TuR ('''5) (A, D, E, F, H) **Arbeitspartei (3') (C, G, I) **Liberalen ('1) (B) *Kasnerstadt (4''' seats) **TuR ('''4) (A, B, C, D) *Ackerness (3''' seats) **TuR ('''2) (A, B) **Grünen (1') © *Mariaburg ('2 seats) **TuR (2') (A, B) *Rest of Ihnagau ('18 seats) **TuR (14) (Himmelstal, Jarlsberg, Persantzig, Hallswick, Nordosten, Nordwesten, Autland, Südwesten, Süden, Osten, Tenby, Seehausen, Gurgelstadt, Bier) **Arbeitspartei (3') (Hammerdorf, Küllenbergen, Südosten) **Unabhängiger ('1) (Neustadt) Hammerdorf and Küllenbergen could be relatively poor settlements of miners, hence those areas voting for the Arbeitspartei rather than TuR. 77topaz (talk) 08:18, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :(edc) Yes, this is more or less what I had in mind. :) Though I kind of imagined Stargard being a conservative place, despite being the capital. So maybe move two of the Arbeitspartei MPs to Kasnerstadt, or somewhere else? @map, do you want to make it, or shall I? --Semyon 08:37, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::@Stargard: Well, TuR does have the majority of seats in Stargard, and Arbeitspartei has only three. But if you want it to be more conservative, I'd suggest perhaps the following changes: ::*Stargard G -> TuR ::*Stargard I -> TuR ::*Kasnerstadt A -> Arbeitspartei ::*Himmelstal -> Arbeitspartei ::@Map: For that, I think it would be useful to also have Horton's more updated map (the one that shows Schaftgau as well). I'll ask him to upload that map to the wiki, because I've lost the Imgur link he posted in chat. 77topaz (talk) 08:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Some suggestions about the relative positions of settlements, assuming we go with Schaftgau being located to the west of Ihnagau: *Either Mariaburg or Neustadt is located in the southern panhandle. The rest of this panhandle would presumably be covered by the Süden district. *Seehausen is located at the tip of the central north peninsula. *Himmelstal is located to the north of Kasnerstadt, on the banks of the Ihna. *Hammersdorf is located south of Kasnerstadt and at a similar latitude to Ihnamund. *Hallswick is located in the western panhandle (what currently looks like a peninsula, but what would actually be mostly surrounded by Schaftgau). *Küllenbergen is located southwest of Kasnerstadt. *Autland is located on the eastern shore, northeast of Ihnamund and southeast of Stargard, roughly equidistant to both those towns. 77topaz (talk) 09:31, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Also, I envision the southwestern/central-south parts of Ihnagau to be a fairly mountainous region, with mining and/or logging industry. 77topaz (talk) 09:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :The suggestions seem good. I suggest we wait 'til we have a better map of all provinces before we finalise them though. --Semyon 11:03, September 9, 2017 (UTC) District majority system so unfair and uncute though :'( --OuWTB 11:36, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :Unfair, but cute. --Semyon 11:41, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Hahaha, das warjagische politische System hast du noch nicht gesehen. :P Das ist ein von sektiererischem Machtkampf destabilisierter autoritärer Staat. --Semyon 11:49, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Það er merkilegt :o --OuWTB 11:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::I do agree first-past-the-post is a poor system for a government, but it is used in a considerable number of real-life legislatures, so I don't necessarily oppose its usage in this particular case, especially as it's only for one province. 77topaz (talk) 11:51, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well, the fact I write certain things in articles doesn't imply I agree with them. I like to make things interesting and realistic, and that implies imperfect. --Semyon 11:54, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's fair enough. 77topaz (talk) 12:05, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, I just remembered the German "see" generally means "lake", not "sea". So, maybe it would make more sense for Seehausen to be located near the lake/lagoon to the west of Ackerness, with, say, Gurgelstadt at the tip of the peninsula where I'd placed Seehausen, instead. What do you think, Semyon? 77topaz (talk) 01:45, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. Or we could rename it Meerhausen. --Semyon 13:04, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Seehausen is fine. Type in "Nordsee" and youll find its a sea and not a lake. Meerhausen doesnt sound as well. --OuWTB 07:24, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::At that lake west of Ackerness, the village could be adjacent to both a lake and the sea, and so it'd work either way. :o 77topaz (talk) 07:34, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Topaz is right that See is more likely to mean lake though. But yes, I'd forgotten about the Nordsee. Let's keep it as Seehausen. --Semyon 10:46, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::@lake: yes, in general, he is right :o In fixed expressions like "zur See faren" and talking about the weather of the see, See still remarkably common though :o --OuWTB 11:52, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Also, some more suggestions: *Mariaburg is located on the small peninsula in the southern panhandle, while Neustadt is located on the east bank of the Ihna at the river's mouth, northeast of Ihnamund. *Jarlsberg is located northwest of Kasnerstadt and west of Himmelstal, close to the western border. *Persantzig is located on the eastern shore, at a latitude comparable to Stargard. *Bier is located on the western shore of the northwestern bay. *Tenby is located between Kasnerstadt and Stargard, at the small lake on the Ihna. Along with my above comment involving Seehausen and Gurgelstadt, all of the settlements mentioned in the Wahlkreise list have now been "placed" (the remaining districts, Nordosten, Nordwesten, Südwesten, Süden, Südosten and Osten, would cover areas between these settlements). 77topaz (talk) 02:09, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :I think all that seems okay. --Semyon 13:04, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::That's great! :) I might be able to work on a Wahlkreise map soon; I've just asked Horton if he has a higher-resolution base map for me to work with. 77topaz (talk) 21:38, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Government-wise, I like the Australian 1-8 system more. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:04, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I would agree. I do think nationwide (i.e. non-district based) voting would be better, however. 77topaz (talk) 01:30, September 11, 2017 (UTC)